Animals Avengers
by Chachaperon
Summary: Loki attaqua une fois de plus les Avengers et les transforma tous en animaux dont lui, à part Natasha et Thor qui n'était pas présent. Et évidemment c'est l'espionne qui devra gérer cette ménagerie, pour son plus grand malheur ! Rated T pour langage
1. Chapter 1

**Voici encore une nouvelle fan-fic sur les Avengers. J'ai été inspiré par des dessins fait sur Devianart, où les Avengers sont des animaux que je vous conseille d'aller voir.**

**Au programme beaucoup d'humour, d'amitié, un peu d'amour et de jalousie.**

**Je ne possède pas les Avengers**

* * *

Tous les Avengers s'étaient réunis dans la Tour Stark sous ordre de Steve sauf Thor, qui n'avait pas pu venir à cause de ses obligations de roi.

- Alors Steve, pourquoi vous nous avez convoqués, dit Tony agacé

- J'allais vous retournez la question, répondit Steve

- Comment ça, dit Bruce surpris

- Steve, vous nous avez convoqué car je cite : « c'est une extrême urgence », dit Clint en montrant le message qu'il avait reçu ce matin

Une dispute entre les hommes éclata et Natasha sortit de la pièce contrariée qu'on l'ait déranger alors qu'elle était en vacance. Elle marchait dans les couloirs de la tour et se demandait si son coéquipier, Clint Barton allait la rejoindre ou faire comme ses camarades masculins, s'engueuler jusqu'à ce que Steve prenne une décision.

Pendant ce temps dans la salle de réunion les hommes essayaient de comprendre qui les avaient prévenus. Soudain la pièce se remplit d'une épaisse fumée noire et Loki apparut.

- Bonjour Avengers, c'est moi qui vous ai réunis ici pour me venger, dit-il en souriant.

Natasha s'arrêta net dans le couloir en entendant le bruit d'une explosion. Elle fit demi-tour et courut jusqu'à la salle de réunion. Elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et découvrit deux chatons, une souris, un chiot et un oisillon et les vêtements de ses coéquipiers et de Loki par terre. Elle referma la porte et ignora les animaux qui la fixaient et brancha la caméra de surveillance sur l'ordinateur qui était dans la pièce. Elle visionna la vidéo et ce qu'elle vit la désespéra : Loki avait jeté un sort aux Avengers et tout ne s'était pas passé comme le dieu le souhaitait. Le résultat était que Steve avait été transformé en chiot, Tony en chaton roux, Bruce en souris, Clint en oiseau et Loki en chaton noir. Elle appela immédiatement le S.H.I.E.L.D et exposa la situation à Fury.

- Vous vous foutez de moi Romanoff, passez moi Rogers, hurla le directeur

Natasha appela le chiot qui s'approcha d'elle et s'assit calmement à ses pieds. Elle mit le portable face au chiot et il remua la queue de contentement en voyant sur l'écran le visage effaré de Fury. Elle récupéra le portable et caressa le dessus de la tête de Steve.

- Quel est le plan, demanda Natasha

- Vous vous occupez d'eux jusqu'à ce qu'il reprenne leur forme initiale et on essaie de contacter Thor pour avoir plus d'information.

- Mais je ne suis pas une vétérinaire et de plus je suis en vacance, dit Natasha qui bouillonnait de colère

- Et bien, vos vacances sont terminés Romanoff, et votre mission est de vous occuper de ces animaux, répondit Fury en raccrochant

Natasha rangea son portable dans sa poche et regarda les animaux, désespérée. Pourquoi elle avait répondu à Steve ? Pourquoi, elle n'était pas restée dans son hôtel à Miami en train de siroter son cocktail au bord de la piscine ?

Après quelques minutes, sa colère passé, elle prit les deux chatons par la peau du coup dans une main, mit la souris dans la poche de sa veste et prit le chiot dans ses bras. Puis elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié l'oisillon. Elle posa le chiot et les deux chatons par terre et prit le petit oiseau dans sa main.

- Qu'es ce que je vais faire de toi, Clint ?

Il ouvrit les yeux et sauta dans son décolleté. Elle leva les yeux au ciel : Même transformé en oiseau, Clint était fidèle à lui-même. Elle reprit les deux chatons et le chiot et les emmena jusqu'à la cuisine, salle à manger et installa la souris sous une passoire afin qu'elle ne s'échappe pas.

- Jarvis, pourrais-tu me dire l'âge des animaux, demanda Natasha en posant le petit oiseau dans une assiette

- Il semblerait que les Avengers aient environ un mois ou deux, mademoiselle Romanoff.

- Bien, peux-tu me commander du lait spécial pour chatons, chiot, oiseau et souris, ainsi qu'une cage pour la souris et l'oiseau et une litière.

- Bien, mademoiselle.

Une heure et quelques coups de griffes plus tard et Natasha recevait enfin sa commande. Elle ouvrit le carton et prépara les biberons au plus grand soulagement de Tony et Loki qui miaulaient de famine. Elle cala les deux chatons sur ses cuisses et leur donna le biberon. Puis elle leur avait massé le ventre et les avaient laissés dans la litière pendant qu'elle donnait le biberon à Steve. Le chiot était beaucoup plus calme que les deux chatons qui n'avaient pas arrêter de planter ses griffes dans les cuisses de Natasha. Steve s'était calé contre le ventre de la russe et tétait tranquillement son biberon. Ce petit golden retriever était comme Steve, doux, obéissant. Elle le caressa une dernière fois et l'installa dans la litière et enleva les deux chatons. Elle donna enfin le biberon à Bruce et à Clint et pu enfin s'asseoir.

En pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire, elle sourit : elle venait de donner le biberon aux Avengers ! Ce n'était pas banal et quand ils reprendraient leur forme initiale, elle pourra les faire chanter. Mais sa courte pause fut troublée par un appel de Fury. Son visage s'afficha sur l'écran plasma face au canapé, ce qui attira les deux chatons et le chiot qui s'installèrent à côté de Natasha.

- Nous avons réussi à contacter Thor grâce à un appareil du docteur Selvig. Selon Thor, Loki était faible et as voulu transformer les Avengers en animaux mais son sort s'est retourné contre lui.

- Certes, mais sait-il quand es ce qu'ils reprendront leur forme humaine demanda Natasha en essayant de se débarrasser de Tony qui venait d'escalader son épaule

- Non, cela peut varier entre quelques jours et à vie, répondit le directeur calmement

- Comment ça ! hurla Natasha qui fit peur à Steve qui cacha ses yeux avec ses pattes.

- Je suis désolé Nat, mais tant que vos coéquipiers resteront sous leur forme animale, vous vous en occuperez.

- Je suis une espionne, Nick, pas une gardienne d'animaux, et vous n'avez…

Nick Fury venait de raccrocher au nez de la russe. Là, elle était vraiment énervée. Il avait une fois de plus coupé volontairement la conversation et elle détestait ça. Les animaux sentirent les ondes négatives qui émanaient de la russe et se cachèrent derrière le canapé. Même la souris s'était réfugié dans sa petite cabane et l'oisillon s'était enfoui dans son nid.

Elle prit une grande inspiration, souffla et tint sa tête dans ses mains, ses coudes sur ses genoux.

Qu'es ce qu'elle allait faire de ces coéquipiers ? Comment allait-elle s'en occuper ? Elle ne connaissait rien aux animaux ! Elle connaissait toutes les armes, leurs différentes spécialités, fonctions, comment s'en servir mais les animaux n'étaient vraiment pas son truc. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'animaux, elle n'avait déjà pas le temps à s'attacher à une personne alors à un animal !

Ses pensées furent troublées par un petit animal qui venait de se faufiler contre son ventre. Elle eut un mouvement de recul par cet élan d'affection venant du chaton noir. Elle le prit entre ses mains et le leva jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à hauteur de son visage. Elle fixait ses prunelles vertes émeraudes si vives comme lors de l'interrogatoire à bord de l'hélicarrier. Les yeux de Loki étaient tous simplement hypnotiques, elle ne pouvait détourner son regard du sien. Le petit chat lécha le nez de la russe qui ferma les yeux et sourit : que ce chaton était mignon ! Il était si différent du Loki qui avait essayé de la tuer. Elle se laissa aller à un peu d'affection et s'allongea sur le canapé et mit le petit chat noir sur sa poitrine. Il se frotta contre son cou et se cala sur son sein gauche au niveau du cœur. Elle laissa sa main tomber du canapé et caressa Steve qui se cala contre sa main et s'endormit. Alors qu'elle se laissait aller à une petite sieste, le chaton roux sauta sur le ventre de Natasha et planta ses griffes. Elle se redressa en position assise qui fit voler Loki à travers la pièce et réveilla Steve. Elle prit le chaton roux par la peau du cou et sortit à la terrasse :

- Ne refais plus jamais ça ! Sinon on verra si les chats retombent vraiment sur leurs pattes !

Tony resta stoïque à part ses pupilles qui se dilatèrent. Qu'es ce qu'il ressemblait au chat potté de Shrek, se dit l'espionne. Mais elle ne craqua pas face à ce chaton. C'était Tony et le petit réacteur Arc juste en dessous de son cou le lui rappelait. Elle rentra dans la cuisine et donna une petite tape sur les fesses du chat et le laissa retomber à terre.

Elle regarda Bruce qui jouait dans sa roue puis se focalisa sur Clint qui couinait. Elle le prit dans ses mains et le calma en caressant ses petites plumes. Mais les cris reprirent et elle se rappela que trois heures était passé et qu'il fallait tous leur donner un dernier biberon avant de se coucher.

Après avoir donné les biberons, séparés les chatons qui se jetaient à la gorge et calmé le chiot qui mangeait le canapé, Natasha pu enfin rejoindre sa chambre avec les deux cages pour se coucher. Mais alors qu'elle venait de mettre son pyjama, elle entendit des miaulements et des aboiements derrière sa porte. Elle l'ouvrit et Steve, Loki et Tony rentrèrent dans la pièce en passant entre les jambes de l'espionne. Elle se retourna et leur fit face :

- Vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille cinq minutes ?

En guise de réponse Steve remua sa queue blonde et sauta sur les pieds de sa maitresse. Sachant que les animaux allaient dormir dans sa chambre, elle prit les deux cages où se trouvaient la souris et l'oiseau et les mit sur une étagère en hauteur afin que les deux chatons n'y aient pas accès. Elle se coucha et remonta le drap jusqu'à sa poitrine et éteignit sa lampe de chevet. A peine posa-t-elle son visage sur son coussin qu'elle entendit les chats miauler. Elle ralluma sa lampe et regarda Loki et Tony qui appuyaient leurs pattes sur le côté du lit. A côté d'eux, Steve essayait de monter sur le lit en sautant. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit les trois animaux dans ses bras et les mit au bout du lit, pour qu'ils ne la dérangent pas.

- Je vous préviens ceci est exceptionnel ! Vous dormirez dans un panier demain, dit-elle d'une voix ferme

Steve hocha de la tête alors que les deux chatons la regardaient incrédules. Natasha remarqua immédiatement que leurs comportements étaient identiques que lorsqu'ils étaient humains et, à vrai dire, ça lui faisait un peu peur. Elle était peut-être une super-espionne mais s'occuper des Avengers plus de Loki transformés en animaux la terrifiait. Elle chassa ses mauvaises pensées et éteignit sa lampe avec la ferme intention de dormir. Mais trois petits animaux se faufilèrent sous les draps et se collèrent à la russe : Steve cala sa tête contre son épaule, Tony contre son bras droit et Loki s'accrocha à son bras gauche. Natasha souffla d'épuisement : pourvu qu'ils reprennent leur forme humaine, pensa-t-elle avant de s'endormir.

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions?**

**Comment trouvez vous Natasha en gardienne d'animaux?**

**Laissez une petite review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Désolé de poster le chapitre que maintenant mais j'ais fais ma rentrée à mon école de commerce et j'étais très occupée.**

**Voici le deuxième chapitre qui est je crois qplus long que le premier.**

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Natasha fut réveillée par le chant d'un oiseau, plus particulièrement celui de Clint. Steve se leva immédiatement, alerte à tout mouvement suspect, flairant l'air de sa truffe.

Quant à l'espionne, elle sortit de son lit et alla voir Clint dans sa cage : son duvet blanc avait été remplacé par des plumes brunes tachetés de noirs. Il s'arrêta de hurler et la regarda de ses yeux marron. Natasha approcha son doigt des barreaux de la cage pour toucher les plumes de l'oiseau mais il lui mordit le doigt.

-Toi, tu dois avoir faim.

Clint répondit en clignant des yeux et en battant des ailes. Puis elle se focalisa sur Bruce qui dormait toujours dans ses copeaux, puis Loki et Tony qui dormait sur son lit et enfin Steve qui était à ses pieds. Elle remarqua qu'ils avaient tous grandi depuis hier et pensa qu'elle devait acheter de la nourriture adapté. Elle se doucha rapidement, enfila un jean et un tee-shirt et sortit de la chambre en fermant derrière elle. Puis, elle prit l'ascenseur et demanda à Jarvis de l'emmener au rez-de chaussez. Mais au moment où les portes allaient se fermer, le chiot rentra dans la cabine et sauta sur Natasha. Elle le rattrapa de justesse dans ses bras, et Steve lui lécha le visage.

- Tu veux sortir?

Il répondit en se collant à son buste, elle sourit par cette attitude et caressa le chien.

-Jarvis, peux-tu me dire quel type d'oiseau est Clint et quel nourriture as-t-il besoin ?

-Clint Barton est un faucon qui se nourrit principalement de graines et de petits animaux, répondit l'intelligence artificielle

-Bien et quel âge ont les animaux aujourd'hui ?

-Je dirai entre 4 et 6 mois, mademoiselle Rommanoff

-Peux-tu me dire où se trouve la boutique d'animaux la plus proche ?

-A deux rues d'ici, la boutique s'appelle Animals Paradise.

10 minutes plus tard et après avoir fait quelques arrêts pour que Steve se soulage, Natasha était dans la boutique avec Steve dans un caddie, en train de lui choisir un collier et une laisse. Elle prit les graines pour le faucon et pour la souris, passa par le rayon chat pour prendre des croquettes, des pâtés, quelques jouets, et enfin prit les croquettes pour le chien. Elle avait évidemment prit de la nourriture spéciale lorsqu'ils seraient adultes vu à la vitesse où ses coéquipiers grandissaient. Avant d'aller à la caisse elle s'arrêta une seconde fois au rayon chien, posa Steve par terre et s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur.

-Comme tu as été sage, tu as le droit de prendre n'importe quel jouet dans ce rayon, dit Natasha en lui montrant les étalages

Le golden retriever secoua la queue et partit à l'autre bout du rayon. Certaine qu'il allait revenir, elle attendit patiemment Steve qui revint avec un boomerang en forme de bouclier de Captain America. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et le posa dans le caddie.

-Décidément, tu tiens à ton bouclier !

Elle passa à la caisse sous les regards intrigués des autres acheteurs et enfin rentra à la Tour. Elle rangea les affaires dans la cuisine et se retourna vers la porte en entendant un bruit de verre cassé. Elle laissa Steve dans la salle à manger, courut à la chambre et ouvrit sa porte à la volée : les draps et les rideaux étaient griffés, la cage de Clint était par terre les pattes de Loki autour et Tony qui mordait la queue du chat noir. La chambre avait été saccagée par les deux chats et seule la cage de Bruce était restée à sa place. Les animaux étaient tétanisés face au regard meurtrier de l'espionne : ils avaient fait une bêtise et la punition allait être dure.

Pendant ce temps, Steve jouait avec une balle et se demandait où était ses compagnons. Soudain il vit deux chats volaient à travers la pièce et atterrir contre le mur. De peur il se cacha derrière le canapé en voyant arrivé une rousse en furie qui tenait deux cages dans chaque main.

-La prochaine fois que vous essayez de faire du mal à Clint on fera des essais de vol à l'extérieur, dit-elle en les fusillant du regard

Le chaton noir restait passif face à la colère de l'espionne alors que le chat roux essayait d'attraper sa queue. Désespérée qu'elle n'ai aucun effet sur eux, elle donna à manger aux animaux et les regarda depuis le canapé.

Qu'allait-elle faire de ses coéquipiers ? Dès qu'ils s'ennuyaient ils cassaient tout ce qu'ils voyaient, c'était pire que Hulk ! Les jouets qu'elle avait acheté n'allait pas leur suffire, pensa-t-elle en voyant Loki regarder de manière indifférente les balles et les souris. Pourtant Tony s'amusait comme un fou avec les balles, les lançant sur le sol alors que Steve allait les chercher. Bruce courait dans sa roue et parfois s'accrocher à celle-ci pour faire un tour entier alors que Clint observait toute la scène. Seul Loki, s'ennuyait et alla voir Natasha qui était resté sur le canapé. Il se frotta contre ses jambes et ronronna pour montrer sa présence. Sans hésitation, elle le prit dans ses bras et l'assit sur ses cuisses face à elle.

-Qu'es ce qui t'arrive Loki, tu ne veux pas embêter Tony, dit-elle en passant son doigt sous la gorge du chaton

Pour seule réponse il se mit sur ses pattes à arrière et planta ses griffes dans son tee-shirt au niveau de sa poitrine. Elle l'attrapa par la peau du cou et le souleva mais il restait toujours accroché.

-Loki lâche immédiatement !

Le chat noir bougeait ses pattes mais cela ne changeait rien, il n'arrivait pas à rétracter ses griffes. Natasha n'attendit pas et essaya d'enlever les griffes de son soutien-gorge ce qui ne manqua pas au bébé faucon qui piaillait de mécontentement.

-Clint arrête de hurler, ça n'ira pas plus vite.

L'oiseau s'arrêta net et l'espionne pu enfin enlever Loki de sa poitrine. Mais le dieu de la malice n'avait pas dit son dernier mot (miaulement ?) et se colla contre le ventre de Natasha. Elle comprit qu'il ne cherchait que les caresses, le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa le dessus de la tête. Loki ronronnait de plaisir, son plan fonctionnait !

Quand à Clint, il bouillonnait dans sa cage et battait des ailes dans le but de voler. Mais ses ailes étant trop fragiles, il trébucha de sa barre et fit tomber la cage par terre. Alerté par le bruit Natasha posa le chaton noir à côté d'elle et se rua sur la cage où Clint était à l'intérieur. Elle souleva la cage et regarda l'oiseau qui vacillait.

-Tu veux apprendre à voler, dit-elle en le prenant entre ses mains

Pour seule réponse l'oiseau déplia ses ailes et les regarda d'un air interrogatif.

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures que Clint essayait de voler mais sans succès. Le même schéma se répétait : Natasha le lançait dans les airs, il battait des ailles le plus vite possible puis tomber par terre ou par chance se faisait rattraper par Steve. Tous les animaux avaient suivis la scène et était désolé pour l'oisillon sauf Loki qui s'était endormis sur le canapé.

Natasha prit Clint entre ses mains et caressa ses ailes.

-Tes ailes sont trop fragiles Clint, on réessayera demain.

Elle l'embrassa sur sa tête et le remit dans sa cage puis elle regarda Bruce courir dans sa roue. Même transformé en animal, Bruce restait le plus calme des Avengers, pensa l'espionne. Ses pensées furent troublées par un pincement dans le mollet. Elle se retourna et vit le chaton roux accroché à sa jambe ses crocs dans son mollet. Elle donna une tape sur le postérieur de Tony et l'attrapa par le cou.

-Même transformé en chat, tu restes un emmerdeur Tony Stark, dit calmement l'espionne.

Elle lâcha Tony qui atterrit sur ses pattes et se cacha derrière le canapé de peur qu'elle le jette par la fenêtre. Puis elle regarda l'heure et pensa que Steve et les deux chatons avaient faim. Elle leur servit leurs croquettes et vérifia qu'il y avait encore de l'eau et de la nourriture dans la cage de la souris et de l'oiseau. Pendant que les animaux mangeaient, elle appela son directeur.

-Rommanoff comment vont les Avengers, demanda Fury

-Tony est toujours aussi énervant, Clint essaye de voler, Bruce est passif, Steve est obéissant et Loki cherche les caresses, répondit Natasha las de sa fin de journée

-Je ne vous demande pas un rapport sur leurs comportements mais es ce qu'ils sont toujours sous leurs forme animale, dit le directeur contrarié

-Oui et ils ont grandi depuis hier, donc je pense que demain ou après-demain ils atteindront l'âge adulte.

-Bien, voulez-vous des renforts ?

-Pour la soirée ça ira mais je veux bien pour demain.

-Bien agent Rommanoff, deux hommes viendront fin de matinée, dit le Directeur avant de couper la communication

Elle souffla et sourit à ce que venait de dire Fury : elle allait être enfin seule pendant une après-midi. C'était court mais suffisant pour recharger ses batteries et pouvoir ensuite affronter les animaux. D'ailleurs, Steve avait sa laisse dans sa gueule et posa ses pattes sur les genoux de l'espionne.

Après avoir séparé les deux chatons et les avoir mis dans une pièce chacun, Natasha commença son jogging dans Central Park tout en promenant Steve. Elle s'arrêta au bout d'une heure voyant que le chien la ralentissait.

-Ben alors, on fatigue Captain, dit-elle en se baissant sur ses genoux

Il haleta et donna un coup de tête à son sac à dos. Elle prit le boomerang qu'elle avait emmené et le lança en l'air. Le chiot courut après l'objet et le prit alors qu'il venait d'atterrir sur la pelouse. Il allait le ramener à Natasha mais un autre chien beaucoup plus gros le prit dans la gueule, lui arracha des dents et s'enfuit avec. S'ensuivit une course poursuite entre un berger allemand, un bébé golden retriever et une rousse qui hurlait. Heureusement pour Natasha, le berger allemand s'arrêta et tendit le boomerang à son maître.

-Mais ce n'est pas à toi ça, dit l'homme en prenant le jouet dans ses mains

-Non, c'est à nous, répondit Natasha en prenant le boomerang sans jeter un regard à l'homme

Malgré la détermination dans la voix de l'espionne, l'homme ne lâcha pas l'objet et elle fut contrainte de le regarder dans les yeux. Des yeux bleus clairs, un visage fin, des cheveux châtains courts, vingt-cinq ou trente ans maximum, tel était le rapport de l'espionne.

-Excusez mon chien adore les boomerangs, dit-il en lâchant l'objet

Jeune, séduisant, avec un accent irlandais tel était le rapport de la femme.

-Ce n'est rien, répondit-elle en se baissant pour donner le boomerang à Steve

Le chiot le prit dans la gueule et s'enfuit avec, coursé par le berger allemand. Natasha se releva et ne put s'empêcher de contempler le torse nu de l'irlandais.

-Tout va bien mademoiselle.

-Oui, répondit Natasha en reprenant ses esprits

-Nos chiens ont l'air de s'entendre, dit l'homme en montrant les deux chiens jouaient avec le boomerang

-Oui, mais je vois qu'il se fait tard, on va devoir rentrer, répondit Natasha en regardant sa montre.

Elle cria le nom de Steve et le chien récupéra son jouet et courra vers elle.

-Il n'est que 19h30, dit l'homme en touchant le bras de la rousse

Elle faillit lui retourner le bras mais se retint et lui sourit.

-J'ai d'autres animaux à m'occuper.

-Je m'appelle Sean et je voudrais mieux vous connaître, demain soir 18h30 au Irish Corner, dit-il en lui souriant

Pourquoi cet homme voulait absolument l'inviter ? Et qu'es ce qu'elle allait lui dire ? Elle n'était pas sortie depuis longtemps avec un homme et elle devait surveillés ses coéquipiers. Mais deux agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. pourraient s'en occuper. Pendant qu'elle réfléchissait les deux chiens observaient la scène et Sean admirait le corps de l'espionne.

-Pourquoi pas, je m'appelle Nathalie, répondit-elle en souriant

-A demain Nathalie, répondit l'irlandais en lui rendant son sourire

Elle remit la laisse à Steve et partit en direction de la tour Stark. Arrivé à la tour, elle prit l'ascenseur et réfléchit pourquoi il avait voulut l'inviter et surtout pourquoi elle avait accepté. Elle sortit de la cabine, prit les deux cages de la cuisine, fit sortir Tony d'une chambre sans faire attention au bazar et rentra dans sa chambre où Loki dormait sur son lit. Elle déposa les deux cages sur son étagère et alla dans son dressing se changer. La vue de son reflet lui permit de répondre à sa première question : son short et son débardeur noir moulant mettait en valeur ses formes. Elle mit son pyjama et rejoint son lit où était déjà installés les deux chats sur un oreiller et Steve au pied du lit. Trop fatiguée elle ne protesta pas quand Loki s'accrocha à son bras droit et Tony posa sa tête sur sa main gauche. Avant de s'endormir elle pensa à Sean et à son accent irlandais : elle avait sa réponse à sa deuxième question.

**Pour Sean je pensais à l'acteur irlandais Jonathan Rhys Meyer qui as joué avec Scarlett Johansson dans Match Point.**

**Es ce que vous trouvez que Natasha est trop niaise dans ce chapitre? Dites moi si vous trouvez son comportement étrange.**

**Comment avez vous trouvez ce chapitre?**

**Encore merci pour toutes les personnes qui me suivent et qui laissent des reviews**


End file.
